<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i heard that you fell in love by stefonzolesky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322910">i heard that you fell in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky'>stefonzolesky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>alive but i can barely move [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rawhide (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a nice shaded area a ways away from camp, with water and a few conveniently placed rocks. Rowdy makes a mental note to take Gil to the area for breakfast in the morning before he sits down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Favor/Rowdy Yates, Harkness "Mushy" Mushgrove III/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>alive but i can barely move [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WR</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i heard that you fell in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rowdy feels real bad for Mushy, really. He feels bad for her all the time. </p><p>She tramples over Pete when Gil says someone should go into town with Rowdy to get the mail, like she’s waiting for something. Gil smiles at her and tells her to run along.</p><p>Mushy’s decent at riding a horse. She stays right up alongside Rowdy and talks his ear off the whole time. </p><p>“An’ I just look like I got a black eye, apparently, ‘cause Mister Wishbone asked me who beat me up. Nobody beat me up. I just got too much ashes all on my eyes. Mister Favor was busy an’ I didn’t have enough time, an’ --”</p><p>“You ever shut your mouth?” Rowdy asks her. He immediately feels guilty about it.</p><p>Mushy frowns. “Sorry, Rowdy.”</p><p>They ride in silence for a moment. </p><p>“Why were you so eager to get into town today?” He asks her.</p><p>She pales. “Ain’t no reason. It was cramped. I wanted to spend time with you. Uh…” </p><p>Rowdy blinks. He glances at her. “You’re waitin’ on a letter.”</p><p>Mushy breathes out hard. “Yeah, I’m waitin’ on a letter.”</p><p>“From who?”</p><p>“Nobody.”</p><p>“Nobody?”</p><p>
  <em> “Nobody.”  </em>
</p><p>Rowdy takes his cue to shut up. </p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>Rowdy should definitely feel bad for snooping through Mushy’s stuff after she’s gone to bed, but he’s not going to let that stop him. </p><p>
  <em> Juliette,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wonderful to hear from you again.  </em>
</p><p>A photo falls out of the envelope. A young girl, with short, light rings of hair framing her face. She has dimples and freckles. She's smiling.</p><p>Mushy stirs. Rowdy tucks the photo and note back into the envelope. He’s seen enough, he thinks.</p><p>He goes back to bed. Gil slides his hat up and turns to look at him.</p><p>"You alright?" He asks, voice hushed.</p><p>Rowdy wrinkles his nose. "I was snooping through Mushy's stuff. I shouldn't have."</p><p>Gil sighs. "Dunno why'd you do that, but if she's keeping anythin' from you, she'll tell you in her own time."</p><p>Rowdy tries to make himself smaller.</p><p>"I know it," He says. "Sorry, Boss."</p><p>Gil puts his hat back over his eyes and stretches one of his arms across the ground. Rowdy rests his head on Gil’s chest. It’s never been so easy to fall asleep. </p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>The second Mushy sits down next to him in the morning, Rowdy is blurting, “I read your mail.” He hesitates. Frowns. “Sorry. It wasn’t very gentlemanly of me.” </p><p>Mushy pushes her food around on her plate. </p><p>“S’okay,” She says. “I kinda expected it. Mister Favor says you don’t like to keep your nose out of everyone’s business.”</p><p>Rowdy scrunches his face up. “When’s he say that? I never heard him say that.” </p><p>“Few nights ago. You weren’t there.” She shifts. “What’d you see?”</p><p>“I didn’t read all of it,” Rowdy promises her. “I saw a picture. Pretty girl.” </p><p>A lazy smile draws itself on Mushy’s face. </p><p>“Yeah,” She drawls. “Yeah, she is pretty, ain’t she? Real pretty.”</p><p>“Juliette?” </p><p>Mushy blinks.  She hesitates.</p><p>“No. That’s <em> my </em> name.” </p><p>Rowdy nods. “And you want me to call you that?” </p><p>“Mushy’s fine for on the drive. Jus’... Heidi says Juliette’s nice, an’ suits me. That’s a proper name. Mushy’s my name, too.” </p><p>“Juliette,” Rowdy repeats under his breath. He glances up to look her in the eyes. “Heidi’s right. It does suit you.”</p><p>Mushy beams. </p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>Things get busy and rough. Between spending his nights with Gil and his days at the front of the herd, Rowdy doesn’t have much time to talk to Mushy. It’s been weeks when he catches her dozing off on the wagon with her arm dangling over the side and resolves to talk to her alone that night. </p><p>“Boss, I’m thinking now’s good a time as any to set up camp,” He hears Pete tell Gil. They discuss quietly for a moment, and then Gil motions for them to start settling down, riding back to tell the rest of the guys. </p><p>Soon enough, they’re talking over dinner, and Rowdy can’t stop staring at Mushy slicing bread all by herself. </p><p>He’s glad she found someone, he really is. It’s a shame her lady is so far away. </p><p>Rowdy stands up and scrapes the rest of his food onto Gil’s plate, ignoring Pete and Quince’s cries against it. He places his plate down in front of Mushy and says, “Been a while since we talked, huh?” </p><p>Mushy’s eyes flit up to glance at Rowdy, then back down at the bread.</p><p>“Yeah, seems it. You need somethin’?” </p><p>“Nope,” Rowdy says, popping the ‘p.’ “Just wanted to catch up. It’s good for us to have each other’s backs.”</p><p>Mushy smiles. </p><p>“I’ll say.” She places the bread knife down carefully. “Wanna take a walk?” </p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>There’s a nice shaded area a ways away from camp, with water and a few conveniently placed rocks. Rowdy makes a mental note to take Gil to the area for breakfast in the morning before he sits down. </p><p>Mushy sighs. She takes her hat off and brushes a hand through her curls. Her hair falls around her ears, now. Rowdy hadn’t noticed before.</p><p>“You’re growing out your hair,” He says dumbly, and then tugs on a lock of his own hair. “I should cut mine. Grows too damn fast.” </p><p>“Trade ya,” Mushy jokes. She stares at her feet. Her smile fades. “Anything you wanted to talk about?”</p><p>Rowdy shrugs. “Just wanted to see how you’re doin’. How’s your lady?”</p><p>Mushy breaks into a grin at the mention. “She’s good. She’s great. Once the drive is over, we’re gonna get married.” </p><p>“And she knows…”</p><p>“Of course.” Mushy nods. She kicks at the dirt under her feet. “She knows I’m not the prettiest or anything, too. I’m lucky she likes me anyway.”</p><p>“What d’you mean, you’re not pretty?” Rowdy blinks. “I think you’re plenty pretty.” </p><p>A blush rises in Mushy’s cheeks and she shakes her head. “I ain’t. You seen me in those dresses? It’s pretty damn bad.” </p><p>“Juliette.” Rowdy says sternly. “You’re a very pretty young lady. Anybody would be lucky to have you. All the fellas are gonna be jealous of your girl, just you wait.” </p><p>Mushy hangs her head and tucks her hat back over her hair. “We should head back.”</p><p>Rowdy nods. He stands with her and walks ahead of her, stopping her to pull a few strands of hair from under her hat.</p><p>“Frame your face,” He says. “Trust me. I learned what not to do as a little kid. I can help ya out.” </p><p>Mushy gives a thankful smile. </p><p>They walk back in silence.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>It’s not until later in the night that things go a little awry. </p><p>Wishbone is doing his usual complaining at Mushy as she cleans the dishes. Pete has passed his guitar off to Gil, who is singing something that Rowdy can’t quite pay attention to but is enjoying nonetheless. Sadly, the lack of guitar in his hands leaves Pete looking for something else to do. </p><p>His eyes land on Mushy and Wish, just as an argument starts to play out. </p><p>“You ought’a cut your hair,” Wishbone quips at her. “It’s gettin’ too long, gonna start falling in the food.” </p><p>Mushy visibly tenses. She tucks a stray piece of hair up into her hat. “Sorry Mister Wishbone. I’ll make sure it don’t get anywhere.” </p><p>“Leave Mushy alone, Wish,” Rowdy pipes up. Normally he’d stay out of it, but he feels like he has an obligation. “His hair is his business, anyway.”</p><p>Wishbone’s eyebrows furrow. “Not when it’s gettin’ all in the stew, it ain’t.” </p><p>“It’s not gettin’ anywhere. Leave him alone.” </p><p>Wish makes a noise in dismissal, waving his hand, but he drops it anyway. </p><p>Mushy mouths ‘thank you.’ Rowdy offers a smile, turning his attention back to Gil. He always did like the way the Boss sang. </p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>Rowdy pretends to be asleep when Pete comes over to talk to Gil. </p><p>“Hey, Boss,” Pete says. Rowdy can feel eyes on him. “You’re not worried about Rowdy and Mushy? They seem awful friendly.”</p><p>Pause. </p><p>“Why should I be worried?” </p><p>“You think Rowdy might…” </p><p>“Go off with Mushy? No way. Mushy’s got a lady back home, anyway.”</p><p>Another pause.</p><p>“He does?” </p><p>“Oh yeah, they’re mad for each other. Don’t worry. Rowdy’s all mine. I appreciate the concern, though, Pete. Why don’t you head off to bed?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Pete breathes out hard. “Yeah, alright.”</p><p>Leaves rustle under his feet, then he’s gone. Rowdy opens his eyes.</p><p>“You told Pete?” He asks quietly. </p><p>Gil shrugs, laying back and sliding his hat over his eyes.</p><p>“Pete’s a good man. Loyal. Trustworthy. A little on the slower side, sure, but easy to talk to. He’s a steel trap, so don’t worry.”</p><p>Rowdy nods slowly, but then remembers that Gil can’t see him. </p><p>“You’re sure?” </p><p>“‘Course I am.” Gil yawns. “Go to sleep, Rowdy. We got a long day tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>Rowdy wakes up to Mushy shaking him by the shoulders.</p><p>“Rowdy,” She hisses through gritted teeth. “Rowdy, you gotta help me.”</p><p>Rowdy bolts upright, grabbing his gun on reflex. </p><p>“What?” He demands. “What is it?”</p><p>Mushy sits back. She laughs sheepishly and guides the gun in his hand down to the ground. </p><p>“It’s not that serious,” She says quietly. “Nobody needs to get shot. I went into town to get the mail while you all were sleeping. Heidi says she’s going to meet us the next town over, as a surprise.”</p><p>Rowdy grins. “That’s great, Mushy, that’s fantastic. I can’t wait to meet her.”</p><p>Mushy shakes her head frantically. “No! I can’t stand to hear what folks on the drive say about me out of her mouth. I can’t stand to hear her talk about me like that. I don’t want to dress like this in front of her. Rowdy, I love her, I want her to see <em> me.” </em> </p><p>Rowdy hesitates. He can see the fear in her eyes, and he wants to take it away. </p><p>“Okay,” He says. He glances at Gil, who is still sleeping. This is the longest he’s been able to sleep on a drive, and Rowdy doesn’t want to wake him. So the only option is -- “Let’s talk to Pete.” </p><p>“Mr Nolan?” Mushy questions. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Rowdy nods. “I’m sure. Gil says he’s trustworthy, I’m sure he can help. You want me to do the talking for you?”</p><p>Mushy hesitates, then nods. </p><p>“Okay,” Rowdy resolves. “We go talk to Pete, and we figure it out from there.”</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>Pete is sitting on a rock by the beeves and picking at his guitar when Rowdy and Mushy find him.</p><p>“Mister Nolan!” Mushy says. “Mister Nolan, we gotta talk to you. We’ve got a problem. I’ve got a problem.”</p><p>Pete narrows his eyes at Rowdy.</p><p>“I’m not seein’ anyone but Gil, by the way,” Rowdy tells him. “I heard you two talkin’ last night. I’m glad you care about him, but we’re fine. Mushy and I are just friends.” </p><p>Pete nods slowly. “Jus’ making sure. Gil and I go a ways back, I wouldn’t want anyone to hurt him.”</p><p>Rowdy nods back at him. He glances at Mushy, and then takes a step forward. </p><p>“Mushy’s lady is coming to ride with us for a little at the next stop, and nobody knows that Mushy’s--”</p><p>“A lesbian,” Mushy interrupts. </p><p>Pete furrows his eyebrows. “Lesbian?”</p><p>“Homosexual lady.” Rowdy explains. “Mushy’s a lady. And a damn pretty one, don’t you think? Can’t wait to see this girl she’s bagged in person.” </p><p>Mushy stares at the ground. “Shuddup, Rowdy.”</p><p>Pete looks desperately between them, waiting for the punchline. When it doesn’t come…</p><p>“Wait, you’re serious?” He asks. He puts his guitar down next to him carefully. “You’re not pulling my leg?” </p><p>“I know it’s hard to understand,” Rowdy tells him. “I mean, Mushy an’ I are opposites. I was born a lady, and she was born a man, but… it ain’t like that.” He’s suddenly nervous. “We jus’ don’t know how to get everyone to treat her like a lady by the next stop.” </p><p>“They don’t gotta treat me like a proper lady,” Mushy interjects. “I ain’t proper. They can treat me the same. Just call me one, and that’s enough. Heidi’s gonna call me her girl, and people are gonna ask anyway, so I might as well get it out there now.” </p><p>Pete stares at them for a little too long. Then, he snaps out of it.</p><p>“Okay,” He says, grabbing his guitar and shooting to his feet. “Ol’ Petey is gonna take care of it for you. Rowdy, you get her dressed up in the morning before her gal heads in. I’ll take over from there.”</p><p><br/>Mushy sighs, relieved. “Thank you, Mister Nolan, really, I can’t say how much this helps me.”</p><p>Pete smiles. “Anytime, Mushy. Anytime.”</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>Rowdy is sure Mushy didn’t sleep all night when he comes to find her. She’s sitting awake out in front of the wagon, knees tucked to her chest. </p><p>Breakfast is prepared, and the guys are making their plates, perfectly distracted. Rowdy pulls her into the wagon.</p><p>“You ready?” He asks her.</p><p>She smiles nervously. “As ready as I can be like this.”</p><p>Rowdy grabs a pack that he had put one of Gil’s daughter’s shirts in, along with a pair of wide-legged ladies slacks that he’d snagged a few towns ago. </p><p>“You’re gonna wanna wear this, alright? It seems more you than anythin’ fancy, plus, it’s still practical so Wish can’t complain too much. I’ll give you some space.”</p><p>Mushy nods. Rowdy steps out of the wagon and turns his back. He hopes with everything in him that this goes well for her. </p><p>“Okay,” She finally says. Rowdy pokes his head back in the wagon and glances over her. </p><p>“You look good,” He says, crawling into the wagon and sitting in front of her. He pulls her hat off and brushes a hand through her hair. “You do. I think you’ll be alright.”</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>After a good twenty minutes of sitting in the wagon, Pete pulls back the curtains and grabs Mushy by her collar. </p><p>“You ready?” He asks. She nods, eyes wide. </p><p>He leads her out of the wagon, stands on a tree stump and gestures for her to stand on the rock next to it. </p><p>He cocks his gun, and then all eyes are on them.</p><p>“Hey, folks!” Pete’s voice booms. He points a finger at Mushy. “You all know Mushy here. Mushy’s lady from back home is going to be riding with us for some time. Now, from here on out, you <em> will </em> be referring to Mushy as a lady, because that’s what she is, and you will be <em> kind </em> to her and her gal, or I <em> will not hesitate </em> to bury a bullet in you. Understood?”</p><p>A mumble of agreement comes over the drovers, albeit rather confused agreement, and Mushy smiles nervously over the crowd at Rowdy. </p><p>Rowdy smiles back. Relief washes over him. Everything’s okay.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>Heidi rides in at lunch time. To say that people are excited to meet her is an understatement. </p><p>She hops off her horse and Mushy comes running, planting a solid kiss on her lips. Heidi’s arms wrap around her and the blonde girl picks Mushy up and spins her around. </p><p>Their foreheads touch. Mushy grins.</p><p>“I’ve missed you, darling,” Heidi says. She shifts and wraps one arm around Mushy’s waist. </p><p>“I’ve missed you too,” Mushy says. “Now, come on, I’ve got to introduce you to all my friends.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>